La caja de Pandora
by Tyransis
Summary: Esta historia es una de los primeros trabajos que hice. No está elaborado de lo mejor, pero espero que les guste.


Resumen de investigación:

_T- Virus_:

Nivel de peligro:£ BIOL"GICO sub. V

Grado de efectividad: 80 por contaminación directa

100 por inyección directa.

Mutación: Parcial: este sujeto es conocido como "ZOMBI" se crea por contaminación directa. I.Q. (coeficiente intelectual) igual al de un insecto.

Hunter: ambiente de hidroestasis. Hasta 48 horas.

Variaciones: más de 48 horas en hidroestasis.

TYRANT T-002: Cincuenta días de alimentación de T-Virus al sistema circulatorio mientras se mantiene al sujeto en hidroestasis.

MISTER X: Variante del T-002. Más inteligente (puede acatar ordenes). Luego de la creación del T-003 se realiza una variación en el aspecto del sujeto y se lo recompone tanto celular como cerebralmente. Es muy poco probable que pueda fallar si se realiza en base al G-Virus (leer siguiente informe)

T-003: se realiza una diferenciación celular con respecto al T-002. Analizar características con respecto a su mutación por el G-Virus.

NEMESIS: el sujeto mantiene suficiente inteligencia como para recibir una orden y cumplirla. También es capaz de utilizar un arma (hasta ahora la única de la cual se tienen pruebas fehacientes de uso es del lanzamisiles). Los datos e información con respecto a su obtención son clasificados.

ANTICUERPOS: Sí.

_G-Virus_:

Nivel de peligro: BIOL"GICO sub. VI.

Grado de efectividad: 100 por contaminación directa

100 por inyección directa.

Mutación: Parcial: sujeto "ZOMBI" con una reducción del 2 con respecto al daño cerebral (en comparación al T-Virus), pero su inteligencia sigue teniendo el coeficiente intelectual de un insecto.

Vegetales: se agregan miembros al cuerpo, segrega veneno o ácido. El gas Anti-B.O.W. no le representa ningún obstáculo. Débiles al fuego.

Inyección directa: mutación total. Se realizan cambios continuos de piel.

T-103: Modificación del T-003. Se inyecta el G-Virus en lugar del T-virus, es mucho más efectivo e inteligente que el T-003. Su regeneración es increíblemente rápida debido a su elevado metabolismo.

MISTER X: por su mutación se hace más fuerte con cada vez que cae desmayado, pero va perdiendo inteligencia.

LICKER: mutación hecha mediante un proceso similar al del TYRANT, pero se debe dejar de alimentar el cerebro a las 72 hs. de iniciado el tratamiento. Su cuerpo varía con respecto al tiempo que se alimente el cuerpo.

HUNTER: se dan dos tipos de variaciones según la hidroestasis y la alimentación. Estas dos especies son conocidas como:

G: G-HUNTER. De color rojizo y con unas garras terriblemente afiladas.

B: B-HUNTER. De color verdoso, parece un sapo.

Se sigue investigando, ya que los reportes de Birkin nunca fueron hallados.

ANTICUERPOS: se desconoce

"_P": _En desarrollo.

_Nota:_ Para hacer la hidroestasis es necesario crear un liquido a base de H2O y el virus con el que se esté trabajando.

**_Fin del Informe_**.

Escrito por el investigador a cargo del análisis de las B.O.W

Dr. Alexander Foreman

Especialista en Bio-Armas

y mutación genética.

Para UMBRELLA Inc.

Chicago, Illinois.

23 /4/ 03.

Fecha: 25 de abril del 2003

Lugar: alguna parte, 110 km al sureste de lo que era Raccoon City

Estado del experimento: en etapas finales de desarrollo.

_Informe del investigador a cargo._

Luego de la destrucción de las bases de investigación en el área clave conocida como "S.S.T.V" la corporación decidió traer toda la información hasta este punto en lo más recóndito de la nada para continuar con el trabajo que en una época fue del Doctor William Birkin (actualmente fallecido).

Según informes encontrados los S.T.A.R.S siguen dando pelea, aparentemente destruyeron la central de investigación en Europa. Si NEMESIS no pudo con ellos estoy seguro que mi trabajo servirá para contribuir a la creación de algo mejor, más poderoso, más rápido y por sobre todo más letal.

Actualmente de los S.T.A.R.S sobrevivientes el único del cual se tiene confirmación de muerte es del piloto Brad Vickers, según la trasmisión de la cámara aérea que UMBRELLA Inc. puso en el helicóptero de reparto.

Si había alguien más en la comisaría luego de la "entrega" del paquete 103 no dudo que MISTER X se divirtió de lo grande en sus últimos momentos.

Volviendo al tema que nos compete. Gracias a los esfuerzos de uno de los espías de la corporación, el cual solamente se hace llamar Sr. Muerte (o Mr. Death lo cual para mi es ridículo) se recuperó una muestra del G-Virus desarrollado en el más absoluto secreto por el doctor Virkin y su mujer Annette.

Aparentemente el poder de mutación y resistencia del G-Virus lo hacen un arma biológica increíblemente potente. Por eso UMBRELLA me llamó a mi.

Mi trabajo: complementar ambos virus y obtener un arma realmente letal. Y lo lograré y nada ni nadie me detendrá. Absolutamente NADA NI NADIE.

Investigador a cargo del proyecto

Dr. Joseph Mc Namara

Para UMBRELLA Inc.

_Nota personal._

El proyecto fue retrasado por motivo de las constantes amenazas de los ex- miembros de S.T.A.R.S. De no haber sido por ellos ya se tendríamos resultados, pero creo que estamos muy cerca de lograrlo.

_**En otro lugar ese mismo día...**_

Un hombre de apariencia dura golpea sobre la mesa en la cual están reunidas unas diez personas más. Todos lo miran y no dicen nada, simplemente lo observan.

Él mira hacia la silla en la punta, la cual esta dada vuelta y muestra el respaldo a los demás.

Quien esta sentado en la silla sin darse vuelta dice:

-Lo sentimos mucho. Pero el proyecto queda concluido. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder otra base como lo hicimos en Raccoon City.

-Pero eso significaría perder un arma que esta casi lista señor- dice el que golpeó la mesa- ¡Sería una locura darlo por terminado!

-Lo sé. Pero no me puedo arriesgar más. Los S.T.A.R.S Burton, Redfield, Valentine y Chambers siguen con vida y ya han destruido una central en Europa. Lo siento mucho Fred, pero el proyecto "P" queda actualmente cancelado hasta nuevo aviso.

-Bien señor.

Fred Amberstein salé de la habitación lleno de ira e impotencia. Debía hacer el llamado más difícil desde que había tomado la responsabilidad de llevar adelante el proyecto "P". Debía cancelar el trabajo de dos años completos.

Mientras se dirige a su despacho en las oficinas de UMBRELLA en la ciudad de Chicago piensa en todo lo que se hubiese podido hacer con ese proyecto terminado, todo lo que se hubiese podido ganar. Miles de millones de dólares perdidos por el miedo de un jefe que no muestra su cara.

Al llegar a su oficina se sienta en el sillón y mira al techo, luego respira profundamente, toma el tubo del teléfono y presiona la tecla que dice "CENTRAL DESARROLLO P".

Del otro lado tardan un rato en contestar, finalmente se escucha un hola ahogado por gritos de júbilo y felicidad.

-Soy Amberstein ¿Qué sucede?.

-Espere.

Hubo una espera más o menos larga, pero todo el tiempo se oían gritos de alegría. Luego atendieron.

-¿Amberstein? Soy Mc Namara.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede?!

-Señor. ¡¡¡LO TENEMOS!!!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Encontramos la combinación perfecta! ¡EL VIRUS ES ESTABLE!

Se escuchó un grito que resonó en toda la central de UMBRELLA, era un grito de felicidad.

-Espere Mc Namara, le informaré al jefe.

-Bien, espero en línea.

Amberstein salió corriendo de su despacho y se dirigió directamente a la oficina del jefe, cuando lo quisieron agarrar los guardias de seguridad, se soltó y entró sin pedir permiso.

Uno de los guardias se excusó:

-Nada pudimos hacer señor.

-Esta bien, salga.

-Bien señor.

-El guardia sale y cierra la puerta tras de si.

-Bien Fred ¿Qué sucede?

-Señor, ¡Mc Namara encontró la combinación!

-¿Y?

-¡Señor!, ¡Lo tenemos!

¿-Y?, el proyecto está cancelado.

Amberstein miraba incrédulo, no se podía detener un proyecto terminado. Sería revisado, archivado y vendido por un puñado de dólares. Algo que vale millones.

-Debería hablar con Mc Namara, está en línea.

-El jefe alza el tubo del teléfono, presiona un botón y comienza a hablar:

-¿Dr. Mc Namara?

-¿Sí?

-Habla el jefe, permítame felicitarlo. Ha obtenido un gran logro, pero el proyecto se canceló.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!

-Así es, no nos quedó más opción.

-Pero no puede ser.

-Lo siento, pero es.

-Usted no entiende... ¡NO!.

-¿Mc Namara?¡¡¡MC NAMARA!!!

-¡¡¡DISPAREN!!!. ¡¡¡GGGHAAA!!!

-¡¡¡MC NAMARA!!!

-Señor. ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Amberstein- ¿Qué pasa con mí gente?

-El jefe cuelga el auricular y con una vos tranquila responde.

-Envíen a los U.B.C.S, creó que ha habido una fuga.

Fecha: mismo día. Unas horas más tarde.

Lugar: Fishers Lake City, una pequeña ciudad en algún lugar al sureste de Chicago, Illinois.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 2 horas, 25 minutos.

Un joven se levanta del sillón en el que estaba y encuentra a un mensajero con una caja bastante grande en los brazos.

-Señor...-dice mientras baja la caja y revisa la lista de entregas- ¿Vickers?.

-Sí.

-¿Alan Vickers?.

-Sí.

-Tenga, esto es para usted. Necesito que firme aquí.

El joven deja la caja en el piso y firma el papel. El mensajero saluda y se dirige a su camión. Alan toma el paquete y entra a la casa, sin dejar de mirar la entrega.

Toma un cuchillo, se planta enfrente de la caja y la abre, allí encuentra un video y un sobre. Abre este último y dice "mirá el video". El joven saca el cassette de su caja y lo pone en el video reproductor. Se sienta en el sillón y presiona el botón "REPRODUCIR" del control remoto.

La película era casera y estaba filmada en una comisaría, entonces frente a la pantalla apareció Brad Vickers.

"Querido primo -decía- si estas viendo esto significa que estoy muerto y no es broma.

Este video esta filmado el 25 de Septiembre de 1998. Te cuento que hace como dos meses atrás, el equipo en el que estaba trabajando, S.T.A.R.S 3(Special Tactics And Rescue Service) tuvo que llevar adelante una investigación sobre extraños sucesos en las montañas Arklay. De esta manera mis compañeros fueron enviados a una muerte segura.

Recuerdo bien que después de que llegase el helicóptero de la policía, el cual los dejó a merced de cualquier cosa, llamé por la radio a mis amigos y no obtuve respuesta.

Luego de intentar un par de veces más desde la comisaría me subí al helicóptero y fui a buscarlos, vi a lo lejos una bengala y me acerqué a una mansión de la cual no sabía su existencia. Antes de poder aterrizar pude observar como se rompía el piso, de allí salió una extraña criatura y perseguía a mi compañero Chris Redfield para matarlo.

Al ver que sus disparos eran inefectivos para matar a esa cosa, le tiré mi lanzamisiles y le dije que lo usase, de esa manera destruyó al monstruo. Apenas mis compañeros subieron al helicóptero, elevé un poco el aparato y pude ver como la mansión volaba por los aires.

Pregunté que mierda pasaba, ellos me contaron que una compañía farmacéutica llamada UMBRELLA Incorporated había hecho una investigación con un arma biológica llamada T-Virus y todo el mundo adentro de la mansión se había transformado en muertos vivientes.

Al principio no les creí, pero al ver las heridas que tenían Jill, Chris, Barry y Rebbecca y al no haber más sobrevivientes de ambos grupos supe que no mentían. Cuando llegamos a la ciudad nadie les creyó sobre lo ocurrido, cuando lo hicieron ya era tarde.

Estamos atrincherados en la comisaría, según informes un grupo de lo que parece ser muertos vivos se acerca a Raccoon. El jefe Irons nos ordenó mantener el orden en la jefatura y luego en la ciudad.

Hace como una hora los reportes de gente con una extraña infección se han multiplicado y la ciudad parece estar condenada. Nos reunimos en la sala de operaciones y tomamos una decisión, algunos oficiales se quedarán a defender la comisaría y otros iremos a oponer resistencia a estas criaturas que se siguen acercando al centro de la ciudad.

Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero te pido que contactes a mis compañeros de S.T.A.R.S y los ayudes. Puesto que si ves este video yo ya estoy muerto.

Mucha suerte primito y recordá. Nunca confíes en nadie, absolutamente en nadie. A menos que sepas que es de confianza o sea de S.T.A.R.S.

Buena suerte primo. Adiós."

Alan estaba como petrificado, era su primo y le informaba que estaba en peligro, peor, le avisaba que estaba muerto. Se secó las lágrimas que se le escapaban de los ojos y siguió revisando la caja, en su interior había una pistola de 9mm desarmada, pero con el cargador puesto, la cual tenía incrustado el emblema de S.T.A.R.S, un par de escudos de la misma división, una fotografía de un grupo de gente, en la misma había tres personas remarcadas con círculos de color rojo, del otro lado decía: Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y Barry Burton.

El joven Vickers, de algo más de veintiún años, hijo único y único primo varón de Brad tomó unos anteojos negros, se los puso y quitó la cinta de la video. Luego murmuró una palabra, una palabra que dijo su primo y repetía todo el tiempo aquello que lo mató... dijo "S.T.A.R.S"

Lugar: Centro de Investigación de UMBRELLA Inc. en las proximidades de lo que era Raccoon City.

Fecha: mismo día. Minutos después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 2 horas, 35 minutos.

"Señores:

aquellos que están aquí deben saber que probablemente no regresaran vivos. Sé que su trabajo es cumplir las ordenes que se les dan y ocuparse de que todos regresen a casa, esta vez puede ocurrir lo de Raccoon City. Imploremos a Dios porque eso no suceda.

Desgraciadamente no tengo mucha información para compartir con ustedes. Me temo que una vez hayan bajado del helicóptero deberán valerse por ustedes mismos.

Solo puedo decirles que entren allí, recuperen a la mayor cantidad de sobrevivientes posible, recuperen la mayor cantidad de información sobre lo ocurrido y destruyan el lugar.

Tienen 48 horas, de lo contrario bombardearemos el lugar con NAPALM. De ser posible recuperen una muestra de todos los tubos de ensayo.

Adiós y mucha suerte. La necesitaran.

Tnte. Coronel August Schmidt.

Encargado de la subdivisión

U.B.C.S. de Chicago"

El hombre que leyó la carta mira a sus 6 hombres, todos de entre 29 y 32 años, entrenados para sobrevivir a las más duras batallas. Dobla el papel y se lo mete al bolsillo, luego mira a sus hombres.

-¡Bien gente!, ya oyeron los pedidos del jefe. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¡¡¡Vamos a ganar, Señor!!!

-¡¿Por qué vamos a ganar?!

-¡¡¡Porque somos un equipo, Señor!!!

-¡Bien! Vamos, nos acercamos al punto de descarga.

Todos los hombres se acercaban a las puerta de los costados de los helicópteros esperando la orden. Se aseguraron de que las sogas estuviesen atadas y de llevar todo.

Al acercarse lo suficiente el sargento ordenó:

-¡Ahora!¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Se tiraron haciendo equilibrio con sus cosas, descendiendo rápidamente y juntándose unos metros más lejos del lugar donde bajaron después de asegurar el área.

Todos ellos con sus rifles M4A1 y una pistola o revólver de apoyo, con un cuchillo de combate y un pequeño botiquín en cual tenían medicamentos, vendas y el antígeno contra el virus, con navajas suizas y municiones, con linternas y bengalas. Estaban listos para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

El helicóptero se había ido unos pocos minutos después de que ellos tocaron tierra. Estaban solos y no sabían contra qué se enfrentaban.

Lugar: aeropuerto internacional de Chicago, Illinois

Fecha: mismo día. 2 horas después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 4 horas, 35 minutos.

Jill Valentine desciende del avión lo más rápido que puede, se siente espléndidamente bien y ya esta totalmente curada de sus heridas causadas por lo ocurrido aquella horrible semana entre el 28 de septiembre y el 2 de octubre 1998. Camina un poco y divisa que a los pocos metros un hombre joven la espera.

Ella se acerca caminado tranquilamente y él continúa su espera. Ahora Jill ya no tenía más dudas, era él. La había ido a esperar.

-¡Carlos!

-¡Jill!

Ambos se abrazan muy emocionados por el reencuentro. No se veían desde el escape de Raccoon City, mucho tiempo.

Carlos guía a Jill hacia una de las salidas del aeropuerto, evitando en todo momento las cámaras de seguridad y a los guardias. No quería que nadie supiese que él estaba vivo... no después de lo que les hizo Nicholai. Nadie podía saberlo, mucho menos UMBRELLA.

Jill se acomoda los cabellos y mientras sigue a Carlos pregunta:

-¿Aún no llegaron mis compañeros?

-Sí. Están todos reunidos en mi actual casa.

-Ah. Bien. ¿Sabías que te extrañé mucho?

-¿Sí? Mira vos que casualidad. Yo también te extrañé.

Jill pasa su brazo por la espalda de Carlos y así siguen por un rato hasta que paran un taxi para que los lleve a la casa del ex-miembro de las U.B.C.S.

Al llegar le pagan al taxista y entran en la vivienda. En el interior Barry Burton esta sentado al lado del teléfono llamando a sus hijas y a su esposa, que estaban en Canadá, Chris Redfield hablaba muy animadamente con su hermana Claire y Leon S. Kennedy charlaba con Rebbecca Chambers.

-¡Hola a todos!- dice Jill- ¿Cómo están?

-¡¡Bien!!

-¿Qué raro vos Jill?- dice Chris- ¿Desde cuando se te da por quedarte un par de días más en cualquier lugar a donde vamos?

-Chris. Yo también te extrañé.

-Bueno- dice Carlos- Es mejor que nos organicemos con lo que vinimos a hacer. ¿No?

-Barry. Colgá el teléfono.-dice Chris- Tenemos que hablar todos.

-Ya voy- grita Barry, y acerca nuevamente el auricular a su oído- Sí. Yo también las quiero mucho. Chau, besos a mamá.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, el señor Burton se une a sus compañeros que ya están reunidos en el comedor alrededor de la mesa. Barry se sienta en el único lugar vacío.

-Bueno gente.- comienza Chris- Desde que todos escapamos de Raccoon hemos hecho la promesa de acabar con UMBRELLA. Por eso estamos hoy aquí.

-¿Alguien quiere algo para tomar?- pregunta Carlos- ¿O para comer?

-Yo- responden Leon, Rebbecca y Jill.

-Bien, prosigo- dijo Chris- UMBRELLA tiene centrales en varias partes de los Estados Unidos. Por ahora la más importante es la que está aquí, en Chicago.

-Según una rigurosa investigación que hicimos con Claire- dice Leon- la central de este país pasó a ser la más importante después de la destrucción de la que estaba en Europa.

-Según un informe hay una nueva central de experimentación en algún lugar cerca de allí.-comenta Claire- Pero no podemos asegurar nada.

-Así que nuevamente los S.T.A.R.S vuelven a las andadas- dice Barry.

-Acá traigo para todos- dice Carlos que estaba preparando las cosas detrás de ellos y posa en la mesa una fuente con facturas- El café ya va estar, pero yo prefiero tomar mate. Lo aprendí en la Argentina en una operación.

-Yo quiero probarlo- grita Rebbecca.

Lugar: Autopista N 223 entre Chicago y Fishers Lake City. 110 km. al sureste de lo que fuese Raccoon City. Área de nombre clave: P A N D O R A.

Fecha: 26 de abril del 2003.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 19 horas, 29 minutos

El joven Alan Vickers avanza en su motocicleta por esta autopista que parece desierta de noche. Hasta ahora solo vio dos camiones y un auto en casi dos horas.

Su primo había sido muy claro con el mensaje que le dio, debía encontrar a los S.T.A.R.S., no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde los encontraría, pero lo haría, ya que era más terco que el mismo Chris Redfield cuando se proponía alguna cosa.

Algo llamó su atención, un extraño cartel, una parte de un cartel que decía "Bien... A... Racc..." solo eso se leía.

A lo lejos oyó un grito desgarrador, como si alguien se hubiese roto una pierna o algo parecido. Se acercó hacia, lo que le pareció, el lugar de donde vino el alarido. Mientras se aproximaba nuevamente se escuchó el grito de dolor, así que comenzó a correr.

Cuando llegó encontró a un hombre joven, como de 30 años con un brazo menos y empuñando un Mágnum .44 en la mano que le quedaba.

-¿Qué mierda te pasó?

-An...da...te, es... peli...groso.

-No te vayas a morir.

-P..Per...don, pe... pero yo... est... estoy muerto.

El tipo se retorció por el dolor y murió en brazos del joven Vickers. Este dio vuelta al cadáver y vio un logotipo que lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Eran cuatro triángulos rojos y otros cuatro iguales, pero de color blanco y formaban una especie de paraguas. Dos de los triángulos estaban atravesados por cuchillos y debajo decía Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service.

Luego de observar este símbolo escuchó un ruido. Algo se acercó de unos matorrales, era una especie de sombra oscura del tamaño aproximado de un gorila.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un extraño ruido, luego eso se acercó corriendo hacia él. Alan vio el arma que empuñaba el cadáver de ese tipo que le advirtió del peligro.

Luego solo se escuchó un disparo y otra vez un grito desgarradoramente extraño.

Lugar: Casa de Carlos en Chicago, Illinois

Fecha: mismo día. 30 minutos después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 19 horas, 59 minutos.

Todos estaban charlando animadamente cuando se escuchó un ruido, el cual provenía de un armario en la sala. Carlos se levantó y sacó el objeto que producía el sonido, su vieja radio. En eso se escuchó.

-¡¡Qué alguien venga por favor!!

-¿Qué sucede?¿Quién habla?.

-Soy el sargento Morales, si oyen esta transmisión ¡Vengan ya!.

-¿Dónde esta sargento?

-Estamos... cerca de... coon Ci... Ven.... guida...

-Sargento, repita.

-¿Sargento?¡¡¿Sargento?!!

Solo el silencio respondió al ex-U.B.C.S., eso le recordó a otro lugar, en otro tiempo y en otras circunstancias. Su cara delataba su recuerdo.

-¿Carlos?-dijo Jill- ¿Estas bien?

Carlos pareció volver en si y puso la radio sobre la mesa. No dijo nada, solo miró a los S.T.A.R.S. y pensaba en lo que habría pasado con el sargento Morales. En eso la radio sonó nuevamente.

-Estamos entre Chicago y Fishers Lake City

-¡¿Hola?!

Esto trajo un recuerdo a Chris, el de un gran patio en una mansión y un desesperado Brad Vickers llamando a sus compañeros desde vaya a saber Dios donde.

Luego tomó aire y dijo.

-Señores, vamos a alistarnos.

Lugar: Área de nombre clave: P A N D O R A

Fecha: mismo día. 6 horas después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 25 horas, 59 minutos.

Un cadáver en medio de la ruta atrajo la atención de Chris, quien estaba conduciendo una camioneta alquilada. Estaba tendido y era picoteado por cuervos. Todos descendieron del vehículo.

Leon miró el cadáver y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, eso le traía recuerdos. Muy malos recuerdos. Al acercarse las aves huyeron asustadas, y entonces pasó. El cadáver se levantó y empezó a acercarse lentamente a Barry.

Él solamente levantó su S&W y apuntó a la cabeza, arrivederci Zombi.

Burton no alcanzó a guardar su revólver que se escuchó un grito rarísimo. Carlos reconoció la figura al instante, era un Hunter. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, entonces el bicho se acercó lentamente y se preparó para atacar. Su grito resonaba en el aire.

Un disparo y otro grito más. Jill miró para atrás y pudo ver a Leon con su Desert Eagle 50 A.E humeando en señal de victoria. "Todos me deben una" dijo en tono burlón, Claire lo golpeó en el brazo para que dejase de hacer chistes tontos.

Todos en silencio comenzaron a acercarse al cadáver y Carlos se encontró con algo demasiado familiar, el chaleco de los U.B.C.S y eso le trajo un muy mal recuerdo. El de un compañero a medio convertir en muerto viviente al cual él tuvo que eliminar.

Chris divisó a lo lejos una especie de entrada a una caverna o algo parecido. Así que todos se acercaron lentamente hacía allí.

Los S.T.A.R.S. llevaban sus uniformes de siempre, a excepción de Rebbecca que utilizaba uno nuevo, Leon S. Kennedy utilizaba su viejo uniforme del R.P.D. el cual ya le trajo suerte una vez y se podía observar aún el agujero de la bala que lo hirió por ayudar a esa mujer que falleció sin que él pudiese socorrerla. Claire Redfield usaba un uniforme rarísimo, pero de color rojo y parecido al que usó antes de escapar de Raccoon City, Carlos tenía puesto su chaleco de la unidad U.B.C.S. el cual le permitió salir con vida de aquella ciudad infernal.

Mientras se acercaban a la caverna se oyó un disparo, luego otro y otro más. Todos corrieron en la dirección de donde parecía venir el sonido, pero cuando llegaron solo vieron a tres zombis con las cabezas agujereadas y a alguien que se alejaba corriendo de allí.

Chris miró a su alrededor y notó que todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. Decidió que se dividirían en grupos de dos.

Jill y Barry irán por la entrada de la caverna, Rebbecca y yo iremos por este camino de la derecha. Hermanita, Leon, persigan a ese sujeto y averigüen quien es. Carlos vas con Jill y Barry para no quedar solo.

-¡Hey!, yo sobreviví solo. Pero iré por si necesitan ayuda.

-¡Bien gente!¡Vamos!

Todos salieron hacia las direcciones que les marcó Chris, tenía la voluntad de un líder.

Lugar: Área de nombre clave: P A N D O R A

Fecha: mismo día. 2 minutos después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 26 horas, 1 minuto.

El sargento Morales comenzó a preocuparse, nadie había respondido a su llamado de auxilio.

UMBRELLA no le había avisado que esto sería así. Desde el mismo momento en que aterrizaron comenzaron los problemas, montones de esas cosas rojas con garras afiladísimas aparecieron de la nada.

Comenzaron a disparar contra todo lo que se moviese, pero las balas OTAN 5.56 mm no eran suficientes contra estos... monstruos. Ya desde el principio perdieron a tres hombres, Mc Gregor, Fritz y Gutiérrez, todos decapitados. Solo quedaban cuatro.

Cuando entraron al lugar parecía como si estuviesen en un campo de batalla. Cadáveres por doquier, bichos raros tirados con agujeros de balas y sangre por las paredes y el piso.

Luego DiLuca se acercó demasiado a un tanque roto y se pinchó con un vidrio. Minutos después comenzó a quejarse de un dolor en el pecho y empezó a pudrirse, finalmente se acercó a ellos y mordió a Kamiya en el brazo. Este le voló la cabeza con su Smith & Weason M629C calibre .44 Mágnum. Ya solo quedaban tres.

Decidieron que nadie se separaría de los otros, de esta manera intentarían completar la misión.

Por algún motivo Kamiya se quedó atrás y él no se dio cuenta. Se enteró de ello cuando ya era muy tarde. Se escuchó un grito y luego dos tiros, después solo silencio. Se acercaron a ver y encontraron a un bicho muerto que parecía un gorila y un brazo tirado en el piso. Solo quedaron Meiers y él.

No debieron caminar ni medio metro cuando se encontraron a más de siete zombis enfrente, todos muy raros, parecían tener la suficiente inteligencia y agilidad como para esquivar tres de seis tiros que daban él y Meiers. Para cuando lograron derribarlos tenían solo un cargador para sus M4A1, así que decidieron evitar la mayor cantidad de cosas que pudiesen.

Uno de los cadáveres tenía un informe, lo leyeron.

"_Informe de investigación de las B.O.W creadas por acción del virus "P". Nombre en clave "PANDORA"._

Debido al poder de mutación de ambos virus (el T y el G) el poder del virus "P" es extremadamente mortífero. Cualquier sujeto que entre en contacto con una muestra del virus comenzará con los síntomas clásicos de descompostura, hambre y picazón, luego solo le da un dolor en el pecho y finalmente se transforma en zombi. El proceso lleva un total de 6 minutos y 45 segundo en completarse.

Por si esto no vasta, aquellos sujetos mutados por acción de "P" son altamente astutos y ágiles. Solo se los puede eliminar efectivamente con un disparo potente en sus piernas (para inmovilizarlos) y luego uno en sus cabezas.

Los seres creados han sido clasificados de la siguiente forma:

Sujeto ZOMBI: mutación más baja de "P". Sus modos de ataque varían y van desde morder a un sujeto vivo hasta la succión del cerebro mediante la apertura del cráneo a golpes.

DEBILIDADES: el sujeto ZOMBI solo es débil a ataques por la espalda o en su cerebro si se utilizan armas de fuego como pistolas o rifles automáticos. El fuego los debilita mucho, pero no los mata. El ácido sulfúrico es muy efectivo destruyendo las células del sujeto, pero es necesario en grandes cantidades. Las granadas de gas ANTI-B.O.W. son muy eficaces, pero solo si se disparan contra la cara del individuo. El nitrógeno líquido ha sido el arma más eficaz contra este sujeto, ya que las bajas temperaturas crean una destrucción celular del individuo. Se debe saber que el ZOMBI, a diferencia del creado por el T y el G virus, se recupera completamente luego de cada agresión si no es muerto en el primer ataque.

P-HUNTER: debido a sus habilidades el HUNTER es un arma mortífera y eficaz, a causa a su mutación por "P", su tamaño se duplica y su inteligencia se mantiene casi intacta. Sus modos de ataque son muy parecidos a los de aquellos que fueron creados por el

G-virus y van desde el golpe con las uñas hasta el "ataque del Berserkir" en el cual corre a pelear e intenta decapitar a su enemigo. Este ataque fue llamado así porque cuando hace esto no tiene defensa contra nada.

DEBILIDADES: solo un arma potente mataría al HUNTER "P", su única debilidad es cuando salta para hacer el "ataque del Berserkir" ya que se encuentra en el aire y no es capaz de esquivar el objeto con el que se lo ataque (llamase objeto a toda arma ya sea de fuego, cuerpo a cuerpo o armas de ataque a distancia sin pólvora, como las ballestas).

LICKER: No se tienen demasiados datos al respecto ya que el sujeto todavía esta en hidroestasis.

TYRANSIS: no se tienen datos. Sujeto actualmente en hidroestasis

T-1002:----------------------------------SIN DATOS-------------------------------------------

Todas las B.O.W. creadas por "P" son capaces de infectar a aquellos a quienes quieran, pero al contrario de lo que ocurría con el G-Virus solo los sujetos con código genético relacionado al infectado pueden salvarse, ya que un contagiado va generando anticuerpos a la larga.

**_Fin del informe_.**

Dr. Bill Murray.

Para UMBRELLA Inc."

Ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos sin entender que demonios era eso. Pero estaban seguros de que sería muy útil.

Entonces un disparo resonó en la caverna.

Lugar: Área de nombre clave: P A N D O R A

Fecha: mismo día. 7 minutos después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 26 horas, 8 minutos.

-¡JILL!-gritó Carlos-¿Estas bien?

-¡Estoy bien!

-¡Barry!

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Quién mierda disparó entonces?

-No tengo idea.-dice Barry- Mejor veamos.

La caverna era un lugar sombrío y tétrico. Jill pensaba lo mismo de siempre "¿Por qué UMBRELLA siempre usa lugares tan oscuros y tenebrosos para poner sus centrales de desarrollo?".

Comenzaron a buscar la fuente de sonido y la hallaron, Chris y Rebbecca entraron a la caverna y se toparon con un par de muertos vivientes.

-Bien, todavía estamos vivos-dijo Chris en un tono irónico.

-Todos no-respondió Carlos- Faltan Leon y Claire.

-Acá estamos- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Encontraron al sujeto?

-No.-le respondió Claire- Pero hallamos esto.

La joven alzó un emblema de S.T.A.R.S. que encontró en el camino. Jill comenzó a llorar. No se necesitaba preguntar, ese emblema era de Brad.

Mientras estaban todos tratando de consolar a Jill un disparo golpeó el piso muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Cúbranse!

El disparo se repitió. Chris habló.

-¡Quien sea el que disparo, soy Chris Redfield, no estamos contaminados y venimos ayudar!

-¿Redfield?- respondió una vos a lo lejos- ¿Miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. de Raccoon City?

-¡Así es, venimos a ayudar!

Una figura se acercó desde las sombras, era un joven de unos veintiún años, con una S&W M629C en su mano derecha. Llegó al lado de Chris y le extendió la mano.

-Alan Vickers, un placer conocerte.

-¿Vickers?

-Sí, soy el primo de Brad.

-¿Primo?- Dijo Jill- Brad nunca nos dijo que tenía un primo.

-Es que estábamos peleados señorita...

-Valentine, Jill Valentine.

-Bien, bien. Solo me falta encontrar a Barry Burton

-Aquí estoy.

Bien. Mi primo me pidió que los ayudase, pero creo que yo necesito más ayuda que ustedes.

Se oyó un nuevo disparo, este hirió al joven Alan en el hombro. Todos se cubrieron nuevamente. Los disparos se repitieron.

-¡ALTO EL FUEGO!-gritó Carlos- ¡SOMOS HUMANOS!

Un hombre se acercó de entre las sombras, se notaba que era un militar. Su forma de caminar, su ropa y por como tenía el arma. Carlos supo al instante quién era.

-¿Sargento Morales?

-¿Carlos?

Ambos hombres se abrazaron, ya se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. Al separarse el sargento hizo señas a su hombre para que se reuniese con ellos.

Señores, este es uno de mis mejores hombres. Les presento a mi segundo al mando, el capitán Meiers.

-Morales- dijo Carlos- ¿Quién hubiese dicho que mi amigo de toda la vida, Felipe Morales sería militar?

-¡Ja!. Por hacerte caso.

-¿Y para quién trabajas?

El sargento se dio vuelta y le mostró el logotipo de su espalda a su amigo. Este no tardó mucho en reconocerlo.

-¿Así que sos mercenario?

-Más o menos. Sí.

-Y ¿Qué les pasó?

-¡Una locura, esos desgraciados de UMBRELLA nos mandaron a morir! No alcanzamos a aterrizar que solo quedamos Meiers y yo.

-¡No me digas! ¡Yo ya pasé por eso!

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Te suena Raccoon City?

-¡HEY!- gritó Rebbecca- ¡Necesitamos atender a este joven de inmediato!

-Aquí tengo vendas y otras cosas- dijo Morales- dejen que Meiers se encargue, es un excelente enfermero.

-Nada de eso- se defendió Rebbecca- Por algo soy oficial medica a cargo de S.T.A.R.S.

-¿S.T.A.R.S.? ¿El equipo especial del R.P.D que destruyó la central de Europa?

-Los mismos- dijo Chris.

Meiers empezó a desconfiar. En eso apareció un Hunter de esos que parecían gorilas. Solo dio un salto. El cuerpo del capitán se mantuvo unido por unos instantes, luego se desarmó como si el hombre hubiese sido un pedazo de queso. La sangre saltó en todas direcciones, sus intestinos volaron con el zarpazo. El grito de Morales llamó la atención del bicho, el cual no pudo hacer nada cuando la potente bala D.O.T 50 A.E. que Leon disparo le atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Gente, mejor nos vamos.- Dijo Chris.

Lugar: Área de nombre clave: P A N D O R A

Fecha: mismo día. 4 horas después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 30 horas, 8 minutos.

Todos se habían reunido en una especie de sala de control, ahí había varios monitores y grabadoras. Seguramente ahí se habrían hecho la mayoría de los experimentos. Morales buscó un cassette, aquel que tenía la fecha del accidente. Rebbecca puso el video.

Lo que se vio no agrado demasiado a los presentes. Un grupo de científicos experimentando una base estable para el virus, un sujeto el cual se transformaba de humano a muerto viviente y una bala para su cerebro.

Luego se vieron unos tanques de cultivo. Un Hunter se despertó, la protección era de vidrio y el resto fue historia. Un escape masivo se dio por culpa de un experimento fallido.

Morales preguntó que hora era.

-Son las...-Leon miró su reloj- 22:38

-Solo faltan diecisiete horas y dos minutos.

-¿Para qué?-dijo Chris

-UMBRELLA bombardeará este lugar en diecisiete horas y ... un minuto.

-¡¡¡¿Qué!!!

-Nuestra misión era destruir este laboratorio y rescatar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles, pero como bien les dije la misión salió mal desde que aterrizamos. Ahora solo quedo yo.

-¡Miren!-dijo Claire- Una cápsula. Parece estar cerrada.

-¡Rebbecca, salí de los controles y no toques nada!-gritó Chris.

La joven se posó sobre un botón sin querer. Entonces la protección del tanque se bajó. Un bicho muy raro salió de allí, parecía una de esas cosas que Leon y Claire enfrentaron por todos lados allá en Raccoon City, pero tenía algo extraño en el frente, como si tuviese un casco.

Al ver al Hunter muerto se acercó y comió un poco. Su ADN empezó a mutar, el monstruo se agrandó y sus uñas empezaron a crecer, su cerebro se hizo más grande y sus diente más filosos. Olfateaba buscando comida.

Chris alzó una mano, en señal de que nadie se moviera, pero el licker conocía muy bien el olor a carne humana, pero por sobre todo, conocía el olor de la sangre. Se acercó lentamente a Alan y entonces Barry disparó.

El monstruo se asustó y golpeó al señor Burton con su lengua, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego continuó acercándose al joven Vickers. El cual yacía desmayado en una camilla. Morales no resistió más, hizo gestos a la criatura, la cual se sintió atraída por el juego de la caza.

El sargento ordenó a todos salir de allí. Todos retrocedieron lentamente, Leon alzó a Alan y Chris a Barry. Carlos se quedó un poco más atrás que los otros, quería saber que haría su amigo.

El licker se acercó un poco más caminando. Luego estiró su lengua y enredó a Morales en ella.

-¡¡¡FELIPE!!!-gritó Carlos

-¡ANDATE!

-¡No!

-¡¡¡ANDATE TE DIJE!!!

Carlos salió de allí, luego el sargento sacó algo de un bolsillo. Miró a la cara a su enemigo y solo dijo.

-Por los humanos. Maldito bicho.

Morales soltó el seguro de la granada que tenía en la mano, la explosión fue tan terrible que hizo que Carlos vuele un par de metros. A él y a Jill esto les trajo un recuerdo muy triste, el de un NEMESIS entrando por el techo de un teleférico y un valeroso teniente Mikhail que daba su vida por ellos.

Entonces la alarma sonó.

-¡PELIGRO!-dijo una computadora- ¡EL SISTEMA PRINCIPAL HA SIDO DAÑADO! REPITO: ¡EL SISTEMA PRINCIPAL HA SIDO DAÑADO! ¡TODAS LAS CAPSULAS SERAN ABIERTAS DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE ENERGÍA!

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!- dijeron todos.

Una de las puertas se abrió, entonces frente a ellos apareció un monstruo de cómo dos metros y medio. Su figura le era muy familiar a Jill, era parecido a NEMESIS. A Leon y a Claire también se les hizo familiar la figura. Un tal MISTER X que los persiguió por toda la comisaría de Raccoon.

El monstruo dijo una frase un tanto extraña para la situación. Pidió instrucciones.

Alan, que recién despertaba habló sin pensar, le dio por orden destruir a UMBRELLA. Entonces el bicho notó que en las paredes había un símbolo, debajo de ese símbolo decía UMBRELLA Incorporated, luego miró a Carlos y notó algo en el chaleco del joven... un símbolo.

Comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el ex–miembro del U.B.C.S. Este se vio obligado a correr por su vida como Jill lo hizo una vez en la torre del reloj de San Michelle. Ella recordó también que Carlos arriesgo su vida para salvarla. Tomó el lanzagranadas de Claire y disparó.

Lugar: Oficina militar de UMBRELLA Inc. División U.B.C.S. Chicago, Illinois

Fecha: mismo día. 6 minutos después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 30 horas, 14 minutos.

El teniente coronel Schmidt comenzó a ponerse intranquilo debido a que todavía el batallón Delta-23 no se había reportado desde que fueron puestos en tierra. Alzó el tubo del teléfono y apretó un botón. Del otro lado lo atendieron al instante.

-Aquí Schmidt. Adelante con la misión "LIMPIEZA".

Colgaron inmediatamente. Los pilotos estaban listos, el F-117 "Phantom" de UMBRELLA estaba armado y listo para despegar.

Schmidt miró al cielo y pidió disculpas a sus hombres si era que todavía estaban vivos.

Lugar: Área de nombre clave: P A N D O R A

Fecha: mismo día. 1 minuto después.

Tiempo desde que ocurrió el accidente: 30 horas, 15 minutos.

_TIEMPO PARA EL ATAQUE AÉREO_: T. -3 minutos.

Jill Valentine logró atraer al monstruo con su disparo, pero el TYRANSIS quería a Carlos. Así que decidió eliminarla para que no interfiriese.

Los disparos del M79 se repitieron una y otra y otra vez acompañados por los de la DESERT EAGLE 50 A.E. de Leon y la S&W de Barry, quien había recuperado ya el sentido. Cuando el monstruo cayó Chris ordenó que todos salieran de allí. Mientras se dirigían a la entrada de la cueva, esta se cerró con una plancha de titanio. Los disparos solo la marcarían.

Detrás de ellos el monstruo se levantó lentamente. Seguía buscando a Carlos.

Claire recordó algo, le pidió el lanzagranadas a Jill y cargó una granada de nitrógeno líquido. Luego disparó a la placa de titanio.

-¡Golpéenla!-gritó- ¡Ahora!

Al primer golpe el metal resonó, mientras el monstruo seguía acercándose. Reintentaron golpearla. Entonces el metal desistió y se rompió como si se tratase de un vidrio.

Todos salieron corriendo menos Alan, quien empezó a disparar al engendro.

-¡Alan!.-Gritaron todos- ¡Vamos!

-¡No!, ¡váyanse!

-¡No!-le gritó Chris.

-¡HÁGANLO!¡AHORA!

Antes de proseguir con los disparos le tiró a Jill una pistola, ella la agarró y salió corriendo. El monstruo se seguía acercando. Alan disparó varias veces. Un tiro, luego otro y otro más. Al quinto tiro la S&W M629C dio un golpe seco. Por más que el joven apretase el gatillo ese ruido se repetía. No tenía más balas.

El bicho le golpeó la cabeza, luego lo alzó y dijo.

-DESTRUIR...

-Destruí... destruí a UMBRELLA- le dijo el joven.

Entonces una explosión se escuchó.

Afuera los S.T.A.R.S. miraban como un F-117 dejaba caer una bomba sobre la cueva. Todo ardía, sin dudas eso era NAPALM.

Chris miró hacia arriba y pensaba. Entonces Claire se le acercó.

-Hermanito, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, es solo que ya perdimos a Brad. Ahora perdimos a su primo. No sé porque la gente buena tiene que morir.

-Pero bueno. Pensá que ahora ellos están juntos allá arriba. Hacía donde estas mirando.

-Bueno, mejor nos vamos.- dijo Barry- Quedé en hablar con mis hijas a las 22 y ya son las 23:48.

-Sí- respondió Chris esbozando una sonrisa- Mejor vamos.

Una vez arriba del vehículo Carlos le preguntó a Jill que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, esto... Me lo dio Alan. Es una pistola.

Jill la analizó más detenidamente y notó algo muy llamativo. En la empuñadura estaba el emblema de S.T.A.R.S. entonces las lagrimas otra vez inundaron su rostro.

Mientras se alejaban, el laboratorio de UMBRELLA era consumido por el fuego. Luego, de entre las llamas salió un gran ser con forma medianamente humana y de unos dos metros y medio que no dejaba de repetir una palabra... Decía "UMBRELLA".

Lugar: Base militar.

Fecha: 27 de abril del 2003

Una mujer se presenta buscando a una pequeña niña. Cuando le preguntan del nombre de la niña ella responde.

-Birkin, Sherry Birkin.

-Esta bien señora. Espere aquí- le dice el guardia de seguridad.

La mujer abrió su bolso y sacó un celular, marcó un numero y luego habló.

-Señor. La tenemos.

-Bien, tráigamela. Sabe mucho y nos puede servir como carnada para la hermana del señor Redfield. Buen trabajo señorita.

-Gracias señor.

Ella cortó. Luego piensa.

Piensa en lo que pasó en el área "PANDORA", piensa en todo lo que pasó allí. "Bueno."-se dice a si misma-"Esto les pasó por abrir una pequeña caja de Pandora."

El guardia viene y le pide que entre, ella lo sigue. Mientras caminaban alguien la tocó en el costado. Ella intentó disimular el gesto de dolor. No podía dejar que su pasado se descubriese. No ahora...

**_FIN. _**

_**EPÍLOGO.**_

**_Barry Burton: _**Luego del escape de todos del área "PANDORA" Barry decidió tomarse un avión hacia Canadá para poder ver a su familia.

Mientras viajaban en la camioneta Carlos dijo "se acabó". Pero algo muy adentro de él le decía que esto todavía no terminaba. No, la amenaza de este nuevo virus recién comenzaba.

**_Chris Redfield: _**"Brad perdón, no pude hacer nada para evitar lo que le pasó a tu primo. Sé que no soy de hablarte mucho, pero quiero que sepas que se te extraña amigo"

Chris baja su mirada y descubre que Claire, en silencio, lo observa. Luego ambos se abrazan.

**_Claire Redfield:_** El 28 de abril Claire Redfield se presenta en la base militar donde estaba Sherry. Venía a buscarla.

"Lo siento mucho" dijo el guardia "pero su tía ha venido por ella". La joven mujer se entristeció mucho y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por la niña.

Entonces recordó algo que la pequeña le dijo...

**_Leon Scott Kennedy:_** Mientras iban por la ruta, Leon ve a lejos la silueta de una mujer, esta le parece muy conocida. Demasiado...

"¡Pará la camioneta!" le grita a Chris. Este se detiene y el policía desciende del vehículo. Al acercarse al lugar en que estaba la mujer se encuentra con la nada.

Antes de irse nota algo en el piso, era un texto escrito con un palo. Decía: "Todavía no he muerto". Leon se alejó del lugar de inmediato, pero en su cara ahora se esbozaba una sonrisa. ****

**_Jill Valentine: _**"¿Carlos?"- preguntó Jill- "¿Hay lugar en tu casa para mi?". El ex-miembro de los U.B.C.S. simplemente sonrío. Ella lo abrazó y después siguió observando la pistola que Alan le había dado. Notó que en el cargador había algo raro. Era un mensaje de Brad. Jill abrió el recado y lo leyó, en él descubrió algo que le heló la sangre...

**_TYRANSIS: _**Tras haber sobrevivido a la explosión del laboratorio, TYRANSIS comenzó la misión que Alan Vickers le encargó antes de morir. Destruir a la corporación que lo creó.

Se encargó de varias bases. En Nueva York, en Manhattan... todas destruidas y sin dejar sobrevivientes o rastros.

Pero en Chicago el Sr. Muerte estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, el monstruo cayó en manos de UMBRELLA y esta "durmiendo" en hidroestasis... Por ahora.

**_T-1003:_** Entre los escombros de lo que fue el laboratorio de UMBRELLA en el área "PANDORA" se podía divisar un tanque con el símbolo de la corporación. El sistema de hidroestasis todavía estaba activado.

Por un derrumbe de escombros una piedra golpeó en un botón que tenía la cápsula. Luego de unos instantes el tanque se abrió...

**_Rebbecca Chambers:_** "UMBRELLA"- dijo la joven- "Vas a pagar por esto y por mucho más".

Leon Scott Kennedy volvía de entre las sombras y una sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro. Entonces ella se acercó a él y le dijo en su oído "Esto recién comienza. La vida después de la muerte no es un juego."

Leon asintió y le respondió "necesitaremos más voluntarios, deberíamos hablar con Chris al respecto". Y mientras volvían a la camioneta Rebbeca tomó de la mano al joven policía y ambos se miraron.

Mientras la camioneta de los S.T.A.R.S. se alejaba del área "PANDORA", entre los escombros una mano se movía, era una mano humana joven...


End file.
